


The Flames That Bond Us

by Ecsassy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Broken Hearts, Budding Love, Burning Rescue are still firefighters, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mad Burnish Gang, Makeup Sex, Mentions of Death, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of betrayal, Mentions of suppressants, Modern Day, Nightmares, Occasional physical violence, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, burnish galo, conflicted feelings, established relationships - Freeform, occasional smut, promare AU, references to the movie, soulmate, subtle angst, vague spoilers from the references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecsassy/pseuds/Ecsassy
Summary: "I can hear it,The flames inside of you, I can hear them.Just like you can hear mine.They connect us.""Like.. Soulmates?""...Like soulmates."
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I've never written a multi-chapter fic-- in fact I don't write fics very much at all?? So I'm sorry if this is scatter brained and not the best;; But it's been on my mind _forever_ so. -shrugs-. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I have the whole thing outlined. FYI: There will be NSFW eventually in some chapters but I can label that in advance. I hope I gave enough helpful tags 'cause without knowing exaacctly what I'm gonna do it was a touch difficult;; Bare with me! 
> 
> Also, in case readers don't know/others don't do this/I'unno-- I don't read a lot of fics actually so I'm not sure what's common here: The centered ~ are used to indicate dreams. And the times I put centered hyphens (or --- ) as it's own line are to indicate that it's been an undetermined amount of time since the last exchange (few hours, few days, what have you).

Flames. Flames everywhere. Smoke floods his senses. Heat scorches his skin. Sweat beads around his temples and blue hairline. A booted foot taps vigorously at the floor. And--

_Thud._

"Thymos," Ignis's voice roars through the images in a way that shatters them like glass. Galo's leaping upright form his slumped position, bonking his head against the papers held out over top of him and causing him to wince lightly in surprise. No pain. 

"Chief--" He groans wearily, reaching a bare hand up to rub at his baby blues. "Sorry, must'a dozed off there." With a loud yawn, he stretches his arms up above his head. Subtle cracks make him rethink his age, especially when his head spins from the way his muscles rang out at the pulling. 

"We noticed. Anyway," Ignis is gruff but kind. He had every right to berate the spikey haired fireman for his lack of vigilance. But instead, he just waves the papers in front of him and shares the information he came here with. "You have a task."

"Do I?!" The legs of the chair screech against the hard floor as the chair suddenly shoots back and his hands slam down on the table he'd once been fast asleep on. Clearly he didn't lack the energy of a twenty-something year old despite his muscles previously having him questioning that. "A fire? Where?? How bad?! I'm on i--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Energizer bunny." By that point Galo had already started shuffling for his jacket hanging on the wall behind him, also rummaging for gloves and what have you. But he's grinding to a halt-- with a glove in between his clenched teeth at that. Dark lashes flutter quickly over blue hues in that startled fashion.

"No, there's no fire. Well, not _yet_." Ignis corrects himself, "There is, however, a pop up on our radar that more of those Burnish folk are creeping in on the city." He frowns, "Probably to join that brat's gang..." There's a moment where Ignis uses his free hand to stroke at his broad chin.

Brat. Lio Fotia. He was notorious around these parts. Between him, Gueira, and Meis, there were dangers of fires sprouting up anywhere. Burnish were known for spontaneous combustion. No one knew why. Then again, no one cared to talk to the Burnish to find out _why_. They just labeled them as a threat and kicked them out whenever possible. 

Promeapolis became a gathering point when Lio Fotia took to creating the Mad Burnish gang that offered a sanctuary for these Burnish individuals. His flames were strong-- incredibly so. They felt safe with him. He took care of them. The chaos the trio caused kept people distracted to allow for the gang to get what they needed for survival. Money, food, water, supplies, you name it-- they'd get it with a simple burst of some flames. Before Lio came there was less care for if they hurt the people of Promeapolis in the process of getting what they needed. But since then? Casualties had dropped significantly. 

Significantly meaning... To zero. None. Absolutely no causalities.

To top that off, somehow... _someway_... Lio always knew where the Burning Rescue team was. It made catching Lio impossible; and avoiding the Burning Rescue squad easy as cake for the gang. They were in an endless game of cat and mouse. 

Too bad Galo didn't seem to care. He never once felt discouraged by it. In fact, he just saw it as a convenient way to get at the _"stupid firebugs"_. Maybe his optimism is why Ignis is quick to assign him the tasks that often deal with facing people head on. Like now.

"Nevertheless, it's your job to locate these newcomers before Lio does. We received input from an anonymous tipster who's been tracking them. We'll put you in touch with her." Galo gave a friendly salute to his commander in chief who just snickers and shakes his head before swatting him in the head with the papers. "Take these, you fool." It's said in the most loving way possible. Maybe that's why Galo listens like a giddy pup. 

\----------- 

"So," Aina chirps in, flinging herself over the back of the couch just enough to hover off to the side of her target. Spiky blue locks were were a dead giveaway to who was slumped down like the owner was going to be eaten alive by the cushions. Bless those spikes because without them, she likely would have bypassed his existence over here altogether. "Ignis putting you to work, huh?" She coes before shoving an apple in her mouth, one arm bent over the back of the couch that she's leaning over.

"Aina!" He perks right up, shooting her a cheeky grin. "Yep! But I uh-- I don't see these three really bein' all into the idea of a gang. They look kinda..." Blue eyes squint, "...soft?"

Aina rolls her eyes playfully before standing upright for a moment. "Can't judge a book by its cover, y'know," And then she's using her grip on the back of the couch to throw herself over it in order to plunk down next to him. "Besides, you see that Lio guy? Pretty scrawny for a gang leader if you ask me. And pretty, to boot." Aina was politely honest on these matters and Galo truly appreciated that. Their straightforward relationship was.. well, just, that straightforward. Easy enough for someone as easily fooled as him to understand. 

"Yeeaaahhh." Galo sighs, blissfully unaware of the trap he walked himself into.

"You just agreed that he's pretty." Aina teases, waving a finger while peering at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Got a crush?"

"Wha-- No, no! That guy is the literal embodiment of what I work so hard to extinguish! He's the reason I wake up every day! He's the culprit for the magnetic pull I have deep within my soul to make sure this city stays fire-free! He's-- He's my archnemesis." The way Galo tightens his grip on the papers is enough to almost poke holes through it. But he's careful to not.

Loud chewing is done intentionally by the pink haired girl who's literally just staring at him like an unamused bystander. "Uh-huh." Heavy sarcasm. She eventually swallows and puts an arm up on the back of the couch as she leans back. "Relax, I'm teasing!" The arm perched up behind them uses its hand to push at Galo's head gently. "Don't you think it's kind of weird that there's been no casualties despite the fires still popping up? It's like-.. I don't know, it just seems to hard to believe that they'd completely change their methods just 'cause their new leader said so?"

"Well, _yeah_ ," He wondered that himself a lot. "Buuut.. We probably shouldn't question a good thing." Galo laughs sheepishly.

Aina sighs, "You're right. But I can't figure out who the heck decided to make _that_ guy their leader. I swear, ever since he showed up it's like he just.. stalks us! Everywhere we go, he's literally _right_ there on our tail-- it's like he can read our minds! It's a real pain!" She puffs up a cheek with air, arms crossing over her chest.

Galo twitches. "Yeeaah," It's a long, awkward, drawn-out agreement to what Aina said. "Guess we kinda share that quickness in common." His nose scrunches in slight annoyance to admit that he's anything similar to a Mad Burnish member - let alone their leader.

There's an uncanny sense of similarities in what Aina says and how Galo feels. Literally, feels. While Lio usually did come to them, the spikey haired firefireghter had been hailed for his ability to pinpoint the locations of fires before even Lucia did. Granted, it wasn't _all_ of the time. But differentiating the times hadn't really been something they got around to just yet.

Aina picks up on his slight dismay over the comparison and twists enough to allow her to poke at his broad chest. "Sometimes I think you were just born with a tiny fire compass inside that stupid chest of yours." 

"Hey!" Galo laughs, swatting the hand away playfully. "It's that stupid chest of mine that gets us to where we need to be quicker than ever! There's no compass! Just burning passion to douse those scorching flames!" He jumps up, a sock covered foot slamming onto the coffee table as he strikes a pose similar to Captain Morgan's. "I was born to put out fires! Born with the soul of a firefighter! I don't need a compass - or spiffy gear! My firefighting passion alone is what guides me!" 

"Hey Galo," Remi's voice calmly interrupts as he leans back from his office chair in the corner of the meeting hall. "Do me a favor."

"Sure!" Galo seems utterly enthusiastic about something he's probably not going to like.

"Be quiet." Remi smiles, something bitter and softly annoyed. "Some of us are trying to get work done." 

There's awkward silence as the mint haired man scoots back to his desk in his chair. Aina peaks up at Galo, lips pushed tightly together to hold back a grin and slowly stirring laugh. Then she politely pats the couch where the spikey haired man had been sitting. 

"Sit, before you get yelled at for stepping on the tabl--"

"Galo Thymos, your feet had _better_ not be on that coffee table again!" Ignis is nowhere to be seen, but everywhere to be heard. 

It's like a lightning bolt struck him with how quickly Galo flopped back onto the couch and sunk into it. "Soorrryyy," The apology is dragged out in a tone similar to a child who _knows_ they just did wrong. "Won't happen again."

"It had better not!"

Aina bursts into a fit of laughter - be it at the way her friend is reacting or the fact that Ignis is literally shouting from who-knows-where, it's hard to say.

\----------- 

It doesn't take much courage or push for Galo to dial up the number he's been given to get in touch with the anonymous reporter. 

"H-Hi-- Hello--?" Their voice is muffled, clearly a bit nervous to boot. 

"Hey! You the one with the info on those Mad Burnish guys?"

"Sh-Shh! Not so loud! Hold on..." Yeah, she's definitely nervous. Galo's a little confused by it, to be frank. What does she have to be afraid of with this? He dismisses the worry and waits for her to give the okay to continue talking minutes later. There's a lot of shuffling to the point where he has to hold the phone away for a few seconds before returning to it. "A-Are you with the Burning Rescue?"

"Yep! Galo Thymos at your service!" He's still so energetic and loud, but she doesn't react as worriedly towards it this time. "Soooo, heard ya' got some info for me?" 

There's a pause. Galo doesn't do well with silence so he unhinges his jaw to spit more words out; thankfully she beats him to it. "..Y-Yes. There's a.. you know," She swallows quietly but the fireman can hear it. "..One of them. They past the City entry point a few hours ago."

"Oh wow! You really know the small details of this! Must be hot on their case, huh?" Galo's voice is overly excited. 

Meanwhile, Thyma's just awkwardly laughing. Very, painfully awkwardly laughing. "Y-Yeah..."

"Err, you okay? You sound real nervous--" There's Galo. Pointing something out that he prooobably shouldn't be. 

"I'm great!" She jumps in quicker than lightning striking, "I'm fine! R-Really! Just great! So-- You'll take care of them, right? They... They can't be here." Something in her voice sounds terribly off. 

"Well, I mean, yeah. But they haven't started any fires so--"

"N-No, but they can't be here. They _can't_..." Desperation peaks in that voice and Galo's suddenly sitting upright from his once lax position in the computer chair. 

"Uh huh?" That's not really a question. But it sure as shit comes out like one. Thyma is fiddling with something. He can hear it. But she doesn't give any more information. A lot of the town agreed that it was best to stop Burnish folk from entering their town because once they did it was a futile effort to get them to _not_ join the Mad Burnish gang. While he could assume this was just her being worked up about that happening, he really felt like there was something... more. Something.. personal was behind it all. 

"Look," He ruffles the back of his spikey blue locks-- somehow keeping said spikes in place despite that motion. "I'm gonna make sure they don't get to that kid and his gang, alright? I'll talk to 'em, see what their plan is, and get them outta here before they can snag more members in their fire-starting campaign. Alrighty?" 

"..Thank you." There's a small sigh of relief following her gratitude.

Sometime after that she's giving him coordinates. Somehow they were exact coordinates of where the trio was hanging out. The how and why that was in her book of knowledge was beyond him. But he didn't pry into it. Her previous behavior proved to him that doing that wasn't his place. He could respect silent boundaries. Besides, they were an anonymous tipster for a reason.

\----------- 

"Annnnd here you go!" A high pitched voice accompanies the sudden shoving of a tiny rod being handed off to the much taller man standing there.

"It's... TINY! How?!" Galo is so utterly fascinated with this tiny foot long rod he's been given. Fingers spin, flip and twirl it as sapphire orbs study its every inch. There's a tiny white and red tip with an almost toy-looking end attached. His tongue is sticking slightly out, bit between his teeth like a dork. 

"Heheh," Lucia is quick to adjust her goggles, crossing her ankles as she sits back in her chair all proud-like. "Magic! And if you--" She's about to spew off what she did, if only for the ears of Galo because he's _too dumb to remember it anyway_ \- when suddenly the pole extends and out comes the familiar tendrils and the end seems to spout outward a bit. There's a lot more length to the pole, too. Galo is jumping back, eyes sparkling like a toddler handed some candy. 

"That's-- So-- COOL!" He's quick to start fiddling with this mop-like-lance, making jabs and spins that have Lucia snickering to herself.

"Guess I don't need to tell ya' how to work it when ya' clearly figured it out yourself!" 

"Thanks a bunch Lucia!" Galo's shouting as he darts off towards the door, 

"My absolute pleasure!" She's wiggling fingers as her fellow firefighter swings open the metal door leading outside. 

It's probably about two minutes later that the door reopens and Lucia is still sat in the same spot. Staring at the door-- almost like she knew it was going to happen. Her grin speaks volumes. 

"Almost forget these," Galo cringes, snatching his black gloves from the desk.

"Uh huh~" She seems used to this based on her nonchalant reaction.

But this time when he leaves, he's gone for good and she's quick to get to work on tracking his steps with the multiple screens hovering around her in this tiny, cramped office space. "Alriiiiight, let's get to work~"

\----------- 

"You should be close now," Thyma's voice was meek just like last time. Quiet and clearly withheld as if she was trying to keep it from being heard by someone nearby.

"Great!" Galo, on the other hand, talked like he wanted the whole damn world to hear him. And with heavy breathing to beat. But that's because he's running. 

"E-Errr.. Mr. Thymos," she interjects.

"Galo!" He exclaims.

"..Galo," She corrects herself. "Why.. why didn't you just take a vehicle?"

"Whaaaat? No, no! My feet _are_ my vehicle! Nothing carries me to the throes of flames like these suckers! A vehicle can't breeze you through the heat of the fire the way your feet can! Backed by the passion of my firefighting soul!" 

"..Right." She sounds a little skeptical of that, but interjects with a quiet sound to clear her throat. "To your right." 

His feet grind to a halt with such intensity that there might as well have been smoke. Thankfully there wasn't. He might have screamed about accidentally starting a fire himself. "That creepy wooded up corner shop?" He's taken aback by its appearance. They weren't quite in the slums yet. But it was definitely the outer region of the city with plenty of suffering businesses and buildings that paid the heavy price of Burnish pride. Well, what they blamed as being Burnish pride.

"I.." She seems to pause, hesitant to admit it. He half wonders if it's because she's unsure about the location, or unsure about _revealing_ the location. "Yes. That's.." She pasues again, this time a sound of voices echoing in the back. "That's the place. But I-- I have to go." 

"Oh, al--" _click_. "-right." He finishes what he was going to say, but with no one on the other end to hear it. Looking down at his phone, he watches as the unknown name and number disappear from his phone screen. With a shrug, he shoves the device into his pocket.

Quietly, sneakily, stealthily... He treks to the front door. And then-- "Hellloooo? Anyone homeeee?" 

It's a wonder how he gets anything successfully done in life. Shouting at people who were clearly trying to hide was probably not the best way to get the job done. He can hear loud noises echoing through the holes of the boarded up windows and crumbling roof. Lucia had prepped him with more than just the fancy and revamped pole though. All of the Flaming Rescue carried their Freeze Guns on them at all times. Lucky for him because those three had every intention of bolting out the back window. 

See, he knew his boisterous announcement would send them running somewhere else. And he was pretty damn quick on his feet. So he knew damn well they'd end up at a side or back opening. It allowed him to sneak around and beat them to the punch. The shots fired were near silent, nothing like the regular guns. At least he was kind enough to wait until they weren't two stories up to shoot and send them pummeling to the ground with inevitable broken bones. 

They were already landing when he shot the freeze rays. Starting with their feet, then their hands. But they didn't put up much fight to stop that. Loud groans flood the otherwise silent back yard. 

"Man, they're gonna need a serious green thumb to patch this place up," Glao's muttering to hismelf as he climbs over the broken back fence of a patchy backyard. The place had clearly caught on fire at some point; the greenery paying the heavy price and appearing in more disarray than even the structure itself. Kinda seemed weird that the Mad Burnish would catch some random store on fire if they were going after the goods inside of it... _But anyway_.

"W-W-Wait-- Wait! Don't-- Don't hurt us!" The frantic voice has Galo stopping dead in his tracks only a few feet away from the three, "W-We didn't m-mean any harm-- W-We're not here to cause trouble! I promise!" Their heads are down and they're hardly struggling against the confines. None of it screams danger to Galo. 

"So what _are_ you here for?" Galo questions, popping a squat in his spot and eyeing them up with a skeptical look. 

The chance to speak shatters the visible panic the one man wears so openly. He seems to raise his head enough to peer over at Galo. Confusion sweeps over his features. His jaw slacks, words about to spew out. But they don't come so easily. 

"I have all day," Galo says with a shrug, pulling out a granola bar from his pocket to nonchalantly chew at. Point proving that he's willing to wait however long it takes to get an answer.

Suddenly there's a sigh. "I... I don't know. They told us to come here." 

Galo ceases his chewing, "They?" The question has him lowering the bar from his mouth. 

"Y-Yes! The.. The voices!" The man gets riled up again, trying to move but ending up looking like a sad pool noodle in the wind. "There's.. There's voices inside of us. Th-They're to blame! They're the ones that tell us to go places-- t-to find s-something... i-it's like a.. like a pull! And if we.. If we don't listen, they just.. they burn so hot it hurts."

"It feels like we're just going to.." The second man adds a strange explosion sound, trying to gesture with hands but failing due to the frozen cuffs. "Combust!" 

Galo has an expression that reads _ah yes, makes total sense_ but also with blatant confusion laced in there. "Uh.. huh. So.. you.. hear voices?" 

"Yes!" They had some sad excuse of unison there but one definitely stuttered.

"In.. your head?"

"Yes!" It's a repetitive back and forth. But the one guy intercepts, "L-Look. I know it sounds crazy. I-I didn't hear it my whole life-- I-I know not everyone hears it! Everyone.. everyone back home said we were crazy. But we're not! We're really, _really_ not." 

Truth be told, Galo never heard anything about the Burnish folk hearing voices. Hearing that was a little... uncomfortable for him. It's plain as day that he's a little shaken by it based on how he just seems to stare distantly at the ground beside him, blue brows knitted. 

They're rambling about the voices. He can hear them. But he can also hear his past creeping up on him.

~ 

_"Follow my voice."_

~ 

This was not the direction he thought this would go. And now? Well, now he can feel a bubble of confusion and worry swelling up inside of his gut.

What... What exactly did it mean to be a Burnish? What _are_ the Burnish? And why would these voices tell them to come here? Were the voices the ones telling them to burn these places down? Why would they want that?

Boy oh boy... He had a long chat ahead of himself here, didn't he?


	2. Definitely Just A Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait a minute, _that's_ what makes you a Burnish?
> 
> Galo has some accepting to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops-- I think I accidentally posted this draft instead of saving it the last time so. Here's the actual post, ahah.

~ 

_"Can't.. can't breathe.." Quiet cries of child Galo mix with the stuttering words; tiny hands rubbing at eyes with little ability to see through dense smoke._  
 _"This way. Come on, just a little further." The voice was so muffled-- so hard to hear properly. Sounds from crackling fire and crumbling pieces of his home didn't help an already terrified kid.  
 _"I-I caaaann'ttt--" Cries turn into loud whaling,_  
"Yes you can. You can do it. Come on, follow my voice." A little bit of coaxing went a long way. _

~ 

If it weren't for that voice, Galo wouldn't be here today. He always pegged it as belonging to his savior looming just outside those doors of his burning home - their infamous town mayor: Kray Foresight.

"--a-and no one believed us. A-And now? Now we're just.. we're just following th-the voices." The guy was still rambling when Galo came back to present day. He felt a little bad having spaced out a bit there. Flopping back on his rump, he sighs heavily. 

"Let me get this straight. You're a Burnish," They all nod. "You can hear voices. And those voices told you to come here?" They're still nodding along. "But.. where you came from.. they weren't Burnish.. and they didn't hear voices?" 

"Exactly!" The one intercepts their nodding with an exclamation of agreement. "A-And we were labeled as crazy! No one.. No one could tell us what was going on. So we.. just started listening to the voices. They said to come here. And it feels... I don't know how to explain it... It feels like.. We're _almost there_. Wherever there is..."

"Huh... That's--"

Loud and jarring sounds intercept the once productive conversation. Clouds of dirt and smoke from the large trucks overflow into the area the four are gathered around. Galo is quick to jump to his feet as he registers the familiar voice suddenly booming through the air.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mayor's wannabe lapdog!"

"Varys," Galo practically seethes the name out between gritting teeth. 

While it was Galo called the lapdog, the same term could honestly be switched around and used on Varys. The man listened only to Kray and was practically his own personal fetcher. Though, if you ask him, he'll insist he's just Kray's bodyguard. How a bodyguard would wined up doing _this_ was beyond Galo. Shouldn't a body guard stay close to the one they're guarding?! Galo dismisses the concerns when he notices the troops hopping out of their vehicles. 

Great. Here we go.

His scowl was a tad bit comical with how extreme it was. Arms flew up to cross over his broad chest. It's hardly any bit intimidating compared to the man clad in head to toe black armor the size of a basketball player mixed with a quarterback. But that didn't stop the firefighter from trying.

"Look at you! Cornering the mice for us like the good cat you are." The voice is filled with over-stressed syllables. He's thankful there's a good foot between them at that point, less he'd be covered in gross spit.

"Funny, two seconds ago you called me a dog. Now I'm a cat?" Galo bats the actual important topic away with a jest that gets nothing but an angry grumble from his enemy. Enemy... because he and Varys really didn't jive. 

"Shut your mouth," The taller man hisses, waving a hand that sends the troops behind him darting around them to snatch the three Burnish from behind Galo. 

" _Hey!_ They haven't done anything--"

"They're _Burnish_. That's all they need to do, brat." The man scoffs.

For a moment Galo's jaw is clamped shut. Gears are turning quickly in his mind as he wracks up excuses to let the three go. He wasn't enlisted to capture the Burnish. He was enlisted to get information from them. And what exactly did he find out? What a Burnish really was? What it meant to be one?? None of that was what Ignis was looking for-- And besides, they really hadn't _done_ anything wrong.

"You don't know that! There's no fire to prove it!" His own hand, clad in a large black glove, gestures wildly to the house beside them. No fire present.

"Kch," Suddenly there's a hand grabbing at the belts strapped around Galo's otherwise bare chest. That hand yanks the spiky haired firefighter closer to Varys. He's not courteous enough to keep their heads from colliding. Bless his durable skull for allowing him to not back down in this sort of moment. "Your _birdie_ chirps real loud."

"Bird?" Galo's nose scrunches, "I don't have a bird--" He's too dense to put together what the man means by that and instead just left with a disgruntled expression. But the answer should have been plain as day: The anonymous tipster. Did she reveal them? Why would she do that? What was the use in going anonymous?? What as the use in going to the Burning Rescue if she was just going to turn around and go to the Foresight Foundation--? They were questions he'd only get to ask once he pieced the answer together. 

It's the sudden confusion that allows Varys the chance to literally toss Galo to the side like nothing more than a bag of trash. He's not too pleased with that-- "Hey!" Before he can jump up, though, Varys is shouting over him and directing the troops back to the jeeps. " _Hey!_ " He tries again, this time scrambling to move to get to his feet only to get kicked down by the other's foot. His hand grabs at the leg, "You can't just go around snatching and blindly accusing people! You know Kray won't stand for that--"

"Then go ahead and tell the Mayor! See how far that gets ya'! I'm sure he'd _love_ to hear about his favorite lapdog yipping away to Burnish like they're buddies!" Varys snorts.

While that does cause Galo to clam up, he still struggles against the foot until its removed from his shoulder and they're retreating to their trucks. But Varys had a point. Ignis had mentioned this being on the down low. It's safe to assume Kray didn't know about the mingling to retrieve information. And if he found out this way? Well, who's to say how he'd react. 

"Damn it!"

Whether it's the collision of his fist with the charred dirt ground or the subtle buzz of frustration whirring in his mind, something stirs up that familiar hot sensation deep within his gut. He never thought much of it before. But now? Now he's got a mind full of wondering thoughts about what a Burnish is and he can't help but to speculate. _Especially_ when he can hear the faint sound of an unintelligible voice in the back of his mind. 

"It's just the memories,"

Convincing himself of that was _a lot_ harder now that he had the echoing of the trios voices in his mind. "Totally just the memories. Absolutely nooothing suspicious aaat all. Deefiniitely a total coincidence, haha..." He's trying real hard to believe it. 

But boy is it hard-- Especially when the actual memories come flooding in the more he thinks on this...

~ 

_"You're okay now," The voice is different than the one he heard inside the house. But Galo's frantic thoughts and child mind were not able to grasp just how drastically different they really were. His loud sobbing didn't help. Questioning how the voice broke through the crackling of flames and loud crumbling of bits of the home didn't cross his feeble mind. All he knew was that this figure was there when he bolted out the back door. It was his arms that greeted his frightened self._

_"Shhh." There's a large hand rubbing at his small back, consoling him much like a friend would. He comes to see this figure as more than just a friend, but a father figure of sorts. It's his assumed saving grace from that day that raises him to the status he became today. It got him the fame he'd been seeking. The whole city came to love him just as much as Galo._

_Kray Foresight._

~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Apfpfp. I learned how to throw italics and bolds into things while typing this. I realized it's the same as coding from back in the Myspace days. LMAO. Anyway. I'm cutting this off here and don't know if that's a proper place to end a chapter or what?? But like-- bare with me. LMAO. Also, again, no Beta. I kinda just type and hit post and hope for the best so. xD


End file.
